


Snow Day

by Ktspree13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Building snowmen, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Snow, Snow Day, Young Love, snow is loki's catnip, snowbathing, this is how it starts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktspree13/pseuds/Ktspree13
Summary: Loki laid out on the balcony of Avengers Tower, utterly at peace.  It was fifty below zero with the wind chill, snowing heavily, and he finally felt like he could breathe properly for perhaps one of the first times in his long life.Loki enjoying the cold, cold weather until Thor joins him.  Then things gets a little more meaningful, a little more daring.





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> We were talking about a snow day fic on the Thunderfrost 2.0 server and I made something for the prompt. <3 :) Also, I headcanon snow being Loki's catnip and you can't convince me otherwise. <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Loki laid out on the balcony of Avengers Tower, utterly at peace.  It was fifty below zero with the wind chill, snowing heavily, and he finally felt like he could breathe properly for perhaps one of the first times in his long life.  He’d only experienced this once before, on that ill-fated trip to Jotunheim all those years ago. Now he was buried underneath a pile of snow in just his small clothes, snow bathing and soaking up the bright sun’s rays.

 

“Reindeer Games, get back inside, you’ll freeze to death out there,” Tony snarked at him.  The door had only opened a crack, so Loki assumed most of them wouldn’t bother to come outside and chastise him in person, but Tony probably wasn’t above sending one of his robots or something outside to disturb him.

 

“Go away human.  I feel amazing,” Loki snarked back, rolling in the snow a little more before he really got comfortable.  He stretched his entire body out, letting his toes curl in the fluffy white flakes, then moved his hands above his head, grasping large handfuls of snow.  Everything felt fresh and clean outside. New in a way things rarely felt on this planet.

 

“Loki!”  Bruce was whisper shouting at him.  Lovely. How like the man to try and be invisible in his care as he tried to get Loki’s attention.  “In these temperatures you likely have already caught frostbite.” Loki laughed. What a funny name.  The frost could no more bite him than it could cause him any kind of harm in these temperatures. “I think your judgement might be impaired.”  

 

He cracked an eye open to look over at Bruce.  The man actually looked like he was considering coming out to drag him inside.

 

“I can assure you, creature, the frost in these temperatures has no effect on me.  Had I not grown up on Asgard, I would have lived on a planet far colder than it is now.”  Bruce had stopped in his tracks, thinking over what Loki had just said.

 

“I keep forgetting you guys are aliens…” he mumbled, furrowing his brow.  “Enjoy, I guess?” The door snicked closed and Loki sighed in happiness. He could easily spend the entire day out here.  His lungs felt rejuvenated, and his skin tightened pleasantly in the chill air, like it had been sagging and sallow before, not fully on his body, not right. 

 

He flopped onto his back and watched his breath mist in the air.  The city that never slept was finally quiet around him. He didn’t even need a silencing spell to enjoy himself right now.  Sure, there were still cars on the road, but it was a fraction of the usual amount, and it was background noise at this point.  As monotonous as the sounds of the guards who marched about Asgard. He rubbed some of the snow in his hair, then went and made two small snowballs and rested them on his eyes.  Everything about this weather was so invigorating.

 

Just as he was about to consider chucking the rest of his clothes, the door opened once more.  Loki plucked one of the little snowballs off his eyes and stared at the newcomer to disturb him, but there stood Thor.  His golden brother used to warm, or at least consistently temperate weather and unaccustomed to the cold.

 

“I’ve come prepared!” he shouted happily, beaming down at Loki like he’d come up with some great scheme.  Loki groaned and turned over on his stomach. Thor was three times his regular size right now, trussed up from head to toe in winter gear.  Hats, gloves, boots, sweater, scarves, a face mask, fleece lined pants and snow pants, multiple little packets that heated up to keep him warm, and at least two jackets.  Overall, he could barely move.

 

“You felt the need to be out in this weather, brother?” Loki grumbled.  He’d been enjoying the prospect of being entirely naked in the snow.

 

“You made it look so fun, I had to join you,” Thor boomed, his voice muffled by the face mask he’d put on.  “You look displeased,” Thor pouted. Loki rolled his eyes.

 

“I was having fun in the peace and quiet and about to enjoy myself in the buff.”

 

“Oh.”  It was an awkward silence that hung between them.  Lately, Thor had been subtly trying to court him, and Loki found it all rather humorous.  He and Thor had danced around this attraction they had for a long time, none wanting to make the first move.  Neither wanting to be the more perverse. Loki’s fall from the Bifrost seemed to change Thor’s feelings on the matter, however.

 

“You can stay if you like,” he mewled, rolling around in the snow again.  “It just feels so good out here.” And with that, he magic’d the rest of his clothes off and moaned at the feeling of the cold snow pressed against all of his skin.  

 

The small bit of Thor’s face that he could actually see looked flushed, more than the cold chill warranted.  He buried himself underneath the snow again, peeking his head out to see what Thor had decided. His brother was making a snowman.  Loki hummed, deciding to eat a bit of the snow, enjoy the cold as it rolled around on his tongue. The icy cold water sloshing down his throat like a soothing balm.  He wasn’t entirely sure what to do, now that Thor was in his space. Loki pulled the sharp air into his lungs again. Why did he not live like this always?

 

“You seem rather...excited over there,” Thor remarked, putting the middle on his snowman.  Loki magic’d his own right next to Thor’s work, complete with a green cape and horned helmet and tiny daggers for the tree branch hands.

 

“I’m not sure I’ve ever felt this good,” he sighed, burying himself so deep it would be difficult for anyone to find him in the snow.

 

“Is that a challenge?” Thor chuckled.

 

“No,” he pouted,” throwing a snowball at Thor.

  
“Hey!”

 

“What?”  Loki threw another one, hitting him in the ass.

 

“That’s not fair, I can’t see you.”  Thor put the head on his snowman and Loki felt he was being very kind in decorating his as well, with a red cape and winged helmet.  He even gave the snowman a tiny little mjolnir replica. And then proceeded to make his own snowman move, chasing Thor around the balcony.  “Loki!” he shouted, dodging another snowball being thrown his way. “I came out to spend time with you,” he reminded his brother.

 

Loki sighed, shaking the snow from his head and looking around for Thor.  “You are spending time with me,” he argued. Thor laughed, ambushing him with a huge snowball and hitting Loki square in the head.  Loki shook the snow from his face, watching as Thor dropped down to lay next to him. “You used that as a tactic to get me to show myself...cheater.”  He stuck his tongue out at Thor before he suddenly found his mouth devoured by Thor’s own. His eyes opened wide in shock as a gloved hand smoothed over his cheek.  When Thor let up, he was speechless, staring into the deep blue of Thor’s eyes.

 

“Loki,” he chuckled as the younger man lightly trailed his fingertips around his lips.  “You should hardly be surprised. You’re out here completely naked and rolling around in the snow.”  Thor looked a little nervous, maybe unsure of what he’d done, based on Loki’s own reaction to the kiss.  “I got tired of dancing around—” Loki leaned up and pulled Thor’s lips to his own, returning the kiss, wrapping his head around the enormity of the gesture. 

 

He was panting by the time they broke off their kiss.  “Yes,” was all he got out before Thor tackled him down into the cool downy flakes.  Tony’s very loud “For the love of…” sounded from inside and Loki chuckled, hauling Thor over him as he wiggled down even further.  This was one of the best days of his life.


End file.
